The Transformers: War
by crossover15
Summary: Stellar cycles ago, the autobots and decepticons have crashed on Earth. Now, the Autobots have awoken from stasis and are now searching for Aang to help them in the war.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything belonging to the Transformers franchise. Stellar cycles = how long you want it to be (as long as it's a very long time away).**

* * *

Cybertron, once a planet able to be inhabit the lives of its robotic inhabitants, the cybertonians. Now an empty metal because of a war between two factions: the Autobots and the Decepticons. A war that has lasted for countless stellar cycles between the two factions for control of Cybertron with countless energon spilt. Now there is nothing left for each faction. Now, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, has called for a mass exodus for all Autobots to a planet called Earth. However, Prime's former best friend and leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, has discovered their plan and will try to stop them.

* * *

Aboard, the Ark's bridge Optimus Prime is sitting down on the captain's seat. Like all of the Autobots with him, Optimus feels upset about the prospect of leaving the home he has known for countless stellar cycles, but knows this is the right thing to do. With him is his old friend and medic, Ratchet, former wrecker, Bulkhead, and the scouts, Arcee and Bumblebee. The Ark was now in the same solar system as Earth was.

Just then, a space bridge portal opened up to the right. A menacing looking space craft approached. It was the head Decepticon warship, the Nemesis.

"Optimus, the nemesis has appeared." Ratchet said from the control panel.

"Megatron." Optimus growled, knowing that the Decepticon leader is about to attack it.

* * *

Megatron sat aboard the captain seat smirking, knowing that he could end the war now. With him were his second-in-command, Starscream, his communications officer, Soundwave, their medic, Knock Out, Knock Out's partner, Breakdown, and countless vehicons.

"Your orders, Lord Megatron?" A vehicon on the control panel asks.

"Fire." Megatron ordered.

* * *

The Nemesis began to fire rapidly at the Ark.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Optimus ordered.

The Ark took the hits from the Decepticon warship causing damage.

"Ratchet, turn on the defensive shields." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet turned on defensive shielding.

"Optimus any ideas?" Arcee asked.

"Ratchet return fire." Optimus said.

"Understood." Ratchet said.

The Ark used the back weapons against the Nemesis. The blasts didn't cause as much damage as the Nemesis did though because it had its shielding on. Each of the ships began to fire at each other until one of the ship's lost their shields. When the shielding was low enough, both sides charged their weapons. Until, an asteroid struck the ships causing an explosion to one of the engines of the ships.

"Optimus we've flown into the Solar System's asteroid field." Ratchet said.

"Optimus, the shields are now at fifty percent and keeps going down. Our engine is significantly damaged too." Ratchet said.

"We must do our best to avoid any more asteroids, or we'll fail." Optimus said.

The Nemesis, however, was taking much more of a beating, due, to its much larger size.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, we have entered an asteroid field." A vehicon said.

"I want all power put on shielding, send in a repair crew to fix the engines, and I want thrusters on full charge!" Megatron demanded.

The shields were at much higher levels than before. However, the ship's gigantic size made it difficult to avoid any asteroids. The ship started to shake as asteroids pelted it. One tremor caused Starscream to land on Megatron.

"Get off of me, Starscream!" Megatron demanded as he threw Starscream off of him.

"I'm sorry lord Megatron. Might I suggest using the escape pods?" Starscream apologized and advised.

"The escape pods will move to fast and are vulnerable to collision." Megatron said.

Just then, a ginormous collision happened at the back of the ship. This blast caused the Nemesis to lose a significant amount of its shielding. The only thing they could do now was guide the ship.

"If we are to go down. Let us, take the accursed Autobots with us." Megatron said.

Both sides were out of the asteroid field. The Decepticons had to wait until they passed Mars in order to fire their weapons. The Decepticons let out a charged ion blast. The blast hit the Ark's only other remaining engine. Megatron smiled now knowing that he had destroyed the Autobots, and Prime, even if it meant he would join the all spark too.

* * *

"Optimus! Our other engine is gone what do we do?" Ratchet asked feeling worried.

"Do we have any remaining shielding?" Optimus asked.

"Since we've left the asteroid field, the shields have been charging. It's at twenty five percent." Ratchet said.

"Which means?" Bulkhead asked.

"It means we will not go offline and be put in emergency repairs for who knows how long." Ratchet says.

"Try and steer us as far away from the Nemesis as you can, Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet agreed and began to turn the Ark away from the Nemesis as much as he could. The Autobots took a last look at the Nemesis as it began to plummet downwards somewhere. The Autobots looked at where they were going to plummet. It was a gigantic mountain; wide enough to fit the entire arc. Team Prime closed their optics as a way to shield themselves from the crash. The ship no longer had any shielding and power. Inside were the bodies of the Autobots, in emergency stasis, but for how long?

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of the story. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Arrival

**OK everyone here I am with chapter two. Remember you decide how long a stellar cycle is. Just as long as it's a long time. For me it's one million years, but that's just me.**

* * *

For four stellar cycles, The Autobots have been in the state of emergency stasis. Luckily, the Ark's computer, Teletraan I, had just been repaired.

_"__Teletraan I repair complete. Scanning occupants for repair." _The super computer said.

The first autobot to be scanned was Optimus Prime. Optimus got up on his feet, he noticed the cumulated amount of dirt on his chassis. The leader shook all of the dirt off of him. He looked at Ratchet who was being repaired.

"Optimus what happened?" The medic asked.

"It appears that we have crash landed on this planet. Ratchet, I need you to examine the wounded, myself included, before we can explore this world." Optimus said.

"Understood Optimus." Ratchet said.

Soon, Teletraan I repaired all of the autobots aboard the ship. Ratchet examined all of them for any sign of damage. Despite being out for four stellar cycles, they seemed fine. Minus, the dirt they have accumulated, but that was immediately solved. The Autobots all regrouped on the bridge.

"So what now?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah?" Bulkhead asked.

"Our first mission is to explore this planet." Optimus said.

"(How long have we been out Optimus?)" Bumblebee beeped. The scout had lost his vocal processor after a brutal interrogation from Megatron. Now he can only communicate through beeps.

"It appears that we have been out for four stellar cycles." Optimus had told them.

"You're kidding?!" The former wrecker asked in disbelief.

"(No way.)" The young scout beeped.

"We've been out for that long?" Arcee asked.

"Yes which is why we must be careful with this expedition." Optimus warned.

"What about the 'cons?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet has told me that he cannot detect any Decepticon life signals." Optimus said.

"Meaning they're either in temporary stasis…" Bulkhead said.

"Or permanent." Arcee finished.

"Yes which means we must all explore this planet to give us an advantage if they ever do come out." Ratchet said.

"We must all stick together no matter what." Optimus said.

All of the autobots nodded.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus said before they transformed and drove out of the ship.

* * *

The Autobots were stopped by a wall of rock. They transformed back

"Shielding must have caused this formation to go around the ship." Ratchet said.

"An idealistic location for our new base of operations." Optimus said.

"Indeed. I need to return to the ship for something." Ratchet said as he transformed back into vehicle mode.

When he got back, Ratchet was now holding two strange devices. It let out a green scan covering a part of the wall.

"Bulkhead I need you to smash through this formation." Ratchet said.

"Sure thing." Bulkhead said.

The former wreckers' arms transformed into wrecking balls. Bulkhead started to pound his way out of the mountain creating a hole for all of them to go through.

"Good, now just let me place these devices on the sides of this wall and… There!" Ratchet said as he placed the device on each of the sides of the hole. It created an image of the wall.

"Just to stop someone to stumble upon our base." Ratchet said.

The Autobots went through the hologram.

"What else did you bring?" Bulkhead asked.

"A little bit of this and that." Ratchet said.

They stepped out through the mountain and looked over the peak. The Autobots jumped off of the mountain and onto a path surrounded by a forest. Just then, Bumblebee noticed smoke on the horizon.

"(Optimus! Look!)" Bee alarmed the others.

"We should all see what's going on over there." Arcee said.

"Agreed." Optimus said.

The Autobots went towards where the smoke was coming from.

* * *

The Autobots arrived and saw an army of humans wearing red armor surrounding a crowd of people as they looked at a stage. A group of five organics were on the stage with their hands and feet being tied together. The Autobots were hidden in a nearby forest. The man at the center of the stage began to speak to the crowd:

"Let it be known that any Earthbenders in this village will be executed in the name of the Fire Lord! When we conquered your village you were made people of the Fire Nation!" The man spoke up.

Optimus couldn't stand down any longer.

"Optimus what are you doing?" Ratchet asked.

"Speaking up." Optimus said stoic.

"You and your army are not the masters of these people." Optimus said from the forest.

"Who said that?" The man demanded from the crowd.

Nobody responded.

"I did." Optimus said as he stepped out of the forest surprising everybody.

The man who was speaking to the crowd looked terrified of the gigantic blue and red metal man. He suddenly snapped out of it trying to not look weak in front of Optimus.

"Who are you to speak?" The man demanded.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I suggest that you and your armies stand down." Optimus warned.

"You and what army?" the human asked.

Just then, a blast was fired near the stage. The man looked at where the blast occurred. He then looked behind Optimus and saw two more metal men (and one woman). Another metal man reluctantly made his way towards them.

"This army fleshie!" Bulkhead threatened.

"Attack!" The man demanded his troops.

The Fire Nation troops were petrified.

"What are you doing attack them?!" The officer demanded.

"It appears that your soldiers do not wish to fight us." Optimus said.

The officer growled.

"Fight these things or you'll all be discharged!" The officer demanded.

"A true leader must not have his troops follow him, but to follow his troops as well." Optimus said.

"Enough! Show these "metal men" the true might of the Fire Nation!" The officer shouted.

One of the soldiers spoke up.

"But sir look at the size at these things." He whimpered.

"I don't care Kazuya attack this abomination!" The officer shouted.

"Sorry sir, but it's right. This is the wise thing to do." Kazuya said. Pretty soon, the soldiers on the stage began to flee.

The officer saw most of the troops in the village fleeing.

"COWARDS! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" The officer shouted.

The officer fire jabbed at the face of Optimus Prime, but with little to no effect. He sweep kicked at Prime, but the fire still did nothing against him. The officer shouted with rage and proceeded to jab a volley of fire blasts at the leader. Yet again there was no sign of damage. The officer was then shot with a non-lethal blast. He fell down and started to drool. The citizens and captured Earthbenders looked at the Autobots with glee. They started to cheer for them.

"Thank you!" A woman said.

Bumblebee began to cut the earthbenders out of their bonds.

"Thanks!" One of them said.

"Who are you all?" A man asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime. And these are my troops, my scouts Bumblebee and Arcee, our heavy weapons, Bulkhead, and our medic Ratchet." Optimus said kneeling down.

"What are you?" A little girl asked.

"We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron." Optimus said.

"What's a planet?" A little boy asked.

"Their more primitive than I thought." Ratchet said to himself in disgust.

"We come from beyond another world because we have lost ours cycles ago." Optimus said.

"From what?" An old man said.

"War. A civil war between my faction, the Autobots, and the Decepticons. For as long as I can remember I have been leading the Autobots against someone who I once considered a friend, Megatron." Optimus said.

The people were silent.

"We are sorry for your loss. Our world is at war too." A young woman said.

"For how long?" Optimus asked.

"One hundred years." A woman said.

"The war started when Firelord Sozin and the Fire Nation destroyed the Air nomad civilization with Sozin's comet." The man said.

"By the allspark." Optimus said in shock after hearing that this Fire Nation has committed the act of genocide. For all the cycles that he has fought Megatron and the Decepticons and they have never commited genocide. Optimus looked at the Autobots who were in shock.

"However, the Avatar has returned and there is still hope for us all!" The little boy said.

"Avatar? Explain what this Avatar is?" Optimus asked intrigued.

"The Avatar is the one who can bend all four elements. He is supposed to bring balance to this world." The old man said.

"Where can he be found?" Optimus asked.

"Nobody knows he has been travelling this world with a group of friends." Another man said.

Optimus now knew something must be done: The Autobots must join with this Avatar and stop the Fire Nation.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. A quick note I have is that some episodes in the future will be sort of like original episodes. I'll be back with more soon.**


	3. The Earth King Part 1

"We wish to help your nation win this war, but first we need to go to your nearest base." Optimus said.

"The closest one here is Ba Sing Se, our capital." A man said.

He handed Optimus a map of the Earth Kingdom. The Autobot leader scanned the map. He encrypted the common language of this world and could now identify Ba Sing Se.

"Thank you. We shall speak with your leader and offer our services to your land." Optimus said.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and drove away from the village. The villagers started to cheer.

* * *

"Optimus, pardon me, but we should find where the Nemesis has crashed and end our war." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, we have no way to locate them while they are in stasis. So for now we need to navigate this land in order to give ourselves the edge in case they awake." Optimus said.

"Optimus I do not like the idea of us just roaming the land of this world while the Decepticons could awaken at any moment and destroy this world." Ratchet argued.

"Ratchet, we lost one home to war. I promise that as long as I still function that will never happen again." Optimus said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small isle on the vast Lake Laogai, Team Avatar was resting after saving their sky bison, Appa. Aang was embracing Appa.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know, buddy." Aang said.

Momo flew into Appa to hug him as well. Appa licks Aang causing him to laugh.

"Look we escaped from the Dai Li. We got Appa back. I'm telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll." Sokka said.

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll." Katara argued.

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens, we'll need the Earth King's support." Sokka said.

"What makes you think we'll get it? I don't know if you've noticed, but things don't usually go that smoothly for our little gang." Toph argued.

"I know, but I've got a good feeling about this. This time will be different." Sokka said.

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful. I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us." Katara agreed.

I'm with Sweetness. I've seen enough of Ba Sing Se." Toph said. She then raised her arms and opens her eyes: "And I can't even see!" Toph said.

Aang flies in.

"But now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth. About the conspiracy and the War." Aang said excited.

"See? Aang's with me." Sokka said putting his arms around Aang and smiling. "It's the whole reason we came here in the first place. We have to try." Sokka said.

Katara started to think for a moment.

"Well, I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change." Katara said.

Aang and Sokka smiled. Toph stood up.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka." Toph said. She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he!?" Toph accused.

Just then, Aang started to notice a few ships in the distance.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us." Sokka said. He turned to his sister. "So?" He asked.

Katara thought for a moment before turning to Sokka.

"Let's fly!" She said determined.

* * *

Team Avatar was flying near Ba Sing Se, now with no saddle, holding onto Appa's fur for dear life, especially Toph.

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying!" Toph pleaded in fear.

Aang looked down and saw five metallic vehicles below them. They didn't look like anything they ever saw in their travels. His curiosity got the best of him. He made Appa fly lower to the ground much to the others' surprise.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"What are you doing?" Sokka said annoyed.

"It's those vehicles down there. Can't you see?" Aang asked.

Sokka and Katara looked down, except for Toph who shot him a glare.

"What?" Aang asked innocently.

"What do you think?" Toph said sarcastically.

"Oh." Aang said embarrassed, blushing.

Appa lowered himself in front of the vehicles. The vehicles stopped in their tracks. One of them a white and orange one briefly honked his horn. Confusing Team Avatar.

"Whoever you are step out those vehicles." Aang demanded.

"We mean you no harm." The blue and red one said.

"Who are you then?" Katara asked.

The blue and red vehicle started to change into a giant thirty foot metal man. The others looked on with surprise (except for Toph who was more confused).

"Anyone willing to explain to me what's going on?" Toph asked.

"There's a giant blue and red metal man in front of us!" Sokka said.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and these are my soldiers and friends. My medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet transformed out of his vehicle mode.

"Our lead scout Arcee." Optimus introduced.

Arcee transformed out of her vehicle mode.

"Our heavy weapons specialist, Bulkhead." Optimus introduced.

Bulkhead transformed out of his vehicle mode.

"Hi." Bulkhead said.

"And our scout Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"(Nice to meet you all.)" Bumblebee beeped.

The others looked confused.

"What are you?" Sokka asked.

"We are autonomous, robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron…" Optimus said before being cut off.

"Wait hold on big guy. What's a planet?" Sokka asked.

"We come from another world." Optimus said.

"Why are you here?" Aang asked.

"After countless cycles of war on Cybertron between us and the Decepticons, we have destroyed our planet making it incapable of supporting life. We have come to your planet to inhabit. However, the Decepticons have discovered us when we were about to go there and we both crash landed on your planet a long time ago putting us in a stasis." Optimus said.

"We're sorry. Aang lost his people to the Fire Nation." Katara apologized.

Aang looked down in sadness after being reminded he was the last of his kind. Optimus then looked surprised.

"If you are the last of your kind, then that means you are the Avatar." Optimus said.

"Yes how do you about that?" Aang asked.

"When we awoke from our state we discovered a village that was under Fire Nation control. After freeing them we were told about you and your world. We planned on locating you, but do to your admirable evasive skills we decided to go to the city you call Ba Sing Se to offer our services." Optimus said.

"Uh that's not such a good idea." Aang said.

"How come?" Bulkhead asked.

"You see, we discovered a long lost library where we discovered a solar eclipse would happen." Sokka said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ratchet asked.

"Fire benders get their power from the sun. A solar eclipse would cause them to temporally lose their bending." Sokka explained.

"(So, you're just arriving here.)" Bumblebee beeped.

Team Avatar looked at Bumblebee in confusion. Arcee sighed.

"During the war he lost his voice. He asked if you were just arriving here." Arcee said.

"No. When we arrived in Ba Sing Se we every time we mentioned the war to a civilian we would get no answer. Our invitation to the King would not be taken until the next couple of months, so we tried to go to speak with him at a celebration. However, at the party we were snatched by the Dai Li, Ba Sing Se's enforcers of the cultural authority. We met with their leader Long Feng who says "That it is the strictest of policies to not mention the war within the walls."" Sokka explained. Doing a poorly done imitation of Long Feng.

"So does this "King" know about this war?" Ratchet asked.

"No. He's nothing more than a figurehead to the Dai Li." Katara said.

"Well why didn't you try and tell him. If he's the avatar then I'm sure he would listen to what he says?" Bulkhead asked.

"They used my friend and bison, Appa as leverage." Aang explained pointing to Appa.

"We managed to find Appa and discover where the Dai Li do their brainwashing techniques to brainwash citizens. We are now enemies of the state and lost someone." Katara said sounding upset at the last part.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I lost some partners in the war." Arcee apologized.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"Now, we have to go to the Earth King and tell him about the war." Aang said.

"We wish to assist you." Optimus said.

"Thanks!" Aang said.

Sokka than ran to Optimus and pushed Aang away in excitement.

"Welcome to team Avatar!" Sokka said in excitement.

"He's Aang. This is my sister, Katara. Our earthbender, Toph. And I'm Sokka." Sokka said introducing himself and everyone else.

"So what do you call your group?" Katara asked.

"We are called Autobots." Optimus said.

"Great, Autobots welcome to Team Avatar." Sokka said.

"It is an honor. However, if we are to go to the Earth King's palace we must not kill anyone. For it is against Autobot code to kill alien life forms." Optimus said.

"That will work for the palace. We can think of something for the invasion." Sokka said.

"Good. Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus said as the Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms.

Team Avatar got on board of Appa.

"Appa yip yip!" Aang said.

Appa then got into the air and started to fly towards the city. The Autobots started to drive towards the walls.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter.**


	4. The Earth King part 2

The Autobots were driving through the city. While, Team Avatar was above observing them.

"Think we can trust them?" Toph asked.

"Of course we can!" Sokka said excited.

"This is coming from the guy who wouldn't trust Aang when we first met him." Katara said.

"OK! OK! I know I can be quite skeptical, but look we have five gigantic beings made of metal on our side. With them we could beat the Fire Nation without the eclipse!" Sokka said.

"He's kind of right." Aang said.

"See Aang's with me again." Sokka said.

"I suppose, when this is all over I think we should get to know them more." Katara said.

* * *

The groups approached the palace.

"There it is! That whole thing is the palace! The Earth King's chamber should be in the center!" Sokka called out.

"We have to be careful. Long Feng's probably warned the king that we're coming." Katara warned.

"Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail right in and…"Sokka said nonchalantly. Until, a giant rock came towards them. "Aaaaah!" Sokka screamed.

However, an energy blast destroyed the rock before the rock hit them.

"What was that?" Toph asked.

"Surface-to-air-rocks! More Incoming!" Sokka shouted.

The guards launch a couple more rocks, but they dodge them. They try to launch another one, but Bulkhead manages to destroy it with a blast. Aang launches himself to the front of the palace and uses earthbending to knock back the palace guards. The Autobots transform out of vehicle mode. A guard on an ostrich horse looks on in fear.

"I apologize for any transgressions that have occurred, but we need to speak with your leader." Optimus apologized.

The guard fainted and fell off of his steed. The ostrich horse then runs off as well. As they continue toward the Earth King, more guards appear and launch earth cubes at the gang. Aang and Toph use earthbending to block the attacks, while Katara uses waterbending to subdue the guards.

"Sorry!" Katara apologized after water whipping two guards. She swept the water whip to the other side. She flinched after hitting one.

More guards come and Toph uses earthbending to flip the tiles they're walking over, which traps the guards. They run past them.

"Sorry! We just need to get through to see the Earth King!" Katara apologized.

More guards appear on the opposite end of a bridge and launch two giant statues at them. Toph and Aang create an earth igloo to block the statues. Optimus and Bulkhead blast the statues destroying it, but causes debris from the statue to still land on the igloo. Katara creates an ice ramp to jump to the other side of the bridge and water-whips the guards into the water. Aang freezes them in the water. More surface-to-air rocks appear as guards are coming down a giant staircase. Toph uses earthbending to change the stairs into a ramp causing the guards to slide down. Aang and Toph start to use earthbending to lift the group up the ramp.

"Seriously, we're on your guys' side!" Sokka said he paused for a moment. "Sorry." He apologized.

More guards appear, but Bulkhead jumps up and uses his wrecking ball fist to create a shockwave to send them back.

"In there!" Sokka says.

They all enter the palace.

More guards appear. The Autobots shoot in front of them causing them to fly back.

"Toph which way to the Earth King?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se." Toph says.

Sokka checked for the Earth King by looking through several doors, but found no one. However, he did find someone… just not the Earth King.

"Burglar!" A random lady shouted in fear she tried to run, but she tripped.

"Sorry, wrong door!" Sokka apologized shutting the door.

* * *

Sokka climbs over a pile of rubble. He discovers a large door.

"Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere." Sokka said. He drops down from the pile and begins to charge at the door. He jumps up in midair and tries to kick it open: "YAAAH!" He shouts, but when he makes impact it doesn't move. The Autobots destroy the rubble. Bulkhead walks up.

"Here let me do it for you… Wrecker style." Bulkhead says. His arm changes into its blaster function. Destroying the door and creating a cloud of smoke.

"A little warning next time." Sokka said rubbing the back of his head.

They arrive in the Earth King's chamber with the Earth King, Kuei, sitting in his throne. Long Feng and his Dai Li beside him. However, they all look in surprise upon seeing the Autobots. One of the agents hides behind one of the other agents. The Autobots and Team Avatar all get into fighting positions.

"We need to talk to you." Aang says.

Long Feng gets out of his state of shock and turns towards the Earth King.

"They're here to overthrow you." Long Feng says.

"No, we're on your side." Sokka says.

"You have to trust us." Katara pleads.

Kuei stands up.

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and expect me to trust you?" The king says in an aggravated tone.

"He has a good point." Toph admits.

"If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!" The king demanded.

Team Avatar look at each other for a moment. They then look at the Autobots. Aang drops his staff, Katara puts her water whip back in her water skin, Sokka drops his machete, Toph drops the boulder she was levitating, and the Autobots morph their weapons away. Aang smiles.

"See? We're friends, Your Earthiness." Aang says giving a slight nervous chuckle.

The Earth King remains unimpressed and frowns. Long Feng signals the Dai Li to subdue them. He smiles sinisterly.

"Detain the assailants!" Long Feng orders.

The Dai Li rush behind Team Avatar and capture them. They create rock formations around the Autobots' feet and push them back against the wall. They create rock formations around their hands and band their heads against the wall.

"But we dropped our weapons we're your allies." Sokka pleas.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again." Long Feng orders.

The Earth King looks in shock.

"The Avatar?" He asks pointing at Sokka. "You're the Avatar?" the King asks.

"Uh, no. Him." Sokka says nudging his head to Aang.

Aang effortlessly breaks free from his cuffs and raises his arms.

"Over here." Aang says before resetting the cuffs.

"What does it matter, Your Highness? They're enemies of the state." Long Feng says.

"Perhaps your right." Kuei says, but he then sees his pet bear, Bosco, lick Aang he smiles at Long Feng. "Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what they have to say." Kuei says. Long Feng glares at Aang.

Aang walks forward.

"Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you." Aang told the king.

"A secret war? That's crazy!" The king says skeptically.

"Completely!" Long Feng agreed.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes; he brainwashed our friend!" Aang said.

Long Feng turns quickly to the king.

"All lies. I've never seen a sky bison, Your Majesty. And frankly, I thought they were extinct." Long Feng argued.

"Your Majesty, if you agree with the man beside you. You risk the lives of all your people to tyranny." Optimus spoke up.

"Your Majesty, you are not going to listen to this "thing"." Long Feng said.

The Earth King looked at Optimus.

"Tell me "metal man" who are you?" The King asks.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autobots, beings from another world who have come to your world. When we have arrived to your world we noticed that your world was at war with an empire called the Fire Nation. We planned on assisting you win this war, but Long Feng and his Dai Li have been using you as a puppet. We lost one home to a war against those who wished to oppress, we will not lose another to a similar fate." Optimus said.

"With all due respect, your highness, Optimus speaks the truth." Arcee said.

"You are not going to believe them over your most trusted advisor my liege." Long Feng says.

"I guess you're right." The king says.

The Dai Li take Team Avatar away, and tried (key word being tried) to remove the Autobots.

"Wait!" Sokka calls out turning towards the Earth King. "I can prove he's lying. Long Feng says he never saw a sky bison before. Ask him to lift his robe?" Sokka said.

"What?" Long Feng said in shock. "I am not disrobing!" Long Feng said.

Kuei looked thoughtful before looking at Sokka with suspicion.

Aang breathed in a huge breath of air. He then blew it at Long Feng causing his rope to be lifted revealing a large bite mark on his right leg.

"Right there! Appa bit him!" Aang called out.

"Never seen a sky bison, huh?" Sokka said sarcastically.

Long Feng lowered his ropes.

"That happens to be a very large birthmark." Long Feng said. "Thanks for showing everyone." He said sarcastically.

"Well I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from." Kuei said.

"Of course there is!" Sokka said enthusiastically

* * *

The Gaang brought in Appa. They opened his mouth to show his teeth. Aang pointed at a tooth and compared it to the mark they found on Long Feng's leg.

"Yep that pretty much proves it." Kuei said.

Team Avatar cheered.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." Kuei said.

Team Avatar became downcast after hearing that.

"Though, I suppose this matter's worth looking into." Kuei said.

Team Avatar look at each other approvingly. While Long Feng glares at the king before walking away with his agents. The Autobots break free from their holds.

"Good, Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus commanded.

The Autobots changed into their vehicle modes. The king looked on in shock.

"Are there any more of them in the outside world?" Kuei asked.

"None that we know of so far." Toph said bluntly.

* * *

Later, several passengers look on in shock to see their king in their train with them, with his guards of course.

"So this is what a train is like? I didn't realize it would be this public…" The king said feeling strange.

"So you've never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara asked.

"I've never been outside of the palace." The king admitted.

The siblings looked at each other in surprise.

"Now that's the way to travel." He said pointing at Aang who was flying on Appa.

"So where is we're going?" Kuei asked.

"Underneath, Lake Laogai, your kingliness. To the Dai Li secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place." Sokka told him.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the team stand on the shore beside the Earth king and his guards. Toph steps to the edge of the water, and with a hop, it is revealed that it has been destroyed.

"It's gone!" Toph said shocked.

"Oh don't tell me-!" Sokka panicked, but he soon made a fake smile and raised his thumbs up. "That's okay, still got my positive attitude." Sokka lied.

"The Dai Li must have sabotaged the entrance, knowing we were going to go here." Arcee suspected.

"Hm… that seems awfully convenient." The king said sarcastically.

"Hey if anything, this proves the conspiracy even more." Sokka argued.

"Long Feng was right this was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me I'm going back to the palace." Kuei said as he was prepared to leave.

Just as everyone was about to give up hope. Katara then thought of something.

"The wall. They'll never be able to cover that up in time." Katara said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah." Aang said hopping in front of the king. "If you come with us to the outer wall we can prove that the secret war is real." Aang said.

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall. I don't have any time for this nonsense." Kuei refused.

Sokka ran up.

"If you come with us we'll let you fly on Appa." Sokka said.

The king smiled with anticipation.

* * *

While on Appa, the king let out a scream of both terror and thrill.

"First time flying?" Toph asked.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying!" The king said.

"Yeah. I hate it too." Toph said.

"I have to be honest: part of me hopes that what you're telling me isn't true." Kuei said.

"I wish it wasn't." Aang said feeling sad.

* * *

While searching for the drill, Aang spoke up.

"There it is!" Aang said.

"What is that?" The king asked shocked.

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls." Sokka told him.

Even the Autobots were shocked.

"Primus…" Ratchet said. For the less than impressive technology on this world this was somewhat impressive.

* * *

"I can't believe I never knew." The king said in disbelief.

Long Feng and two of his agents appear out of an earth elevator.

"I can explain, Your Majesty. This is nothing, but a… construction project." Long Feng said gesturing his hand.

"Oh please! Then why does it have the insignia I noticed on a Fire Nation tank that Bulkhead punched from the village we saved." Ratchet said.

They all looked at him with suspicion.

"It's imported. You can't trust domestic machinery." Long Feng said.

"(Who does he think he's kidding?)" Bumblebee beeped.

"Surely you're not going to trust these children and creatures over your most loyal attendant!" Long Feng said.

"Dai Li, I want you to arrest Long Feng. I want to have him tried for crimes against the Earth Kingdom." The King ordered.

Long Feng eyes opened in shock. As well as, the others. The agents arrested Long Feng.

"You can't arrest me!" Long Feng exclaimed. "You all need me more than you know!"

"Look like Long Feng is long gone!" Sokka joked. Causing the others to groan (except Optimus who looked on with disinterest). "Oh yeah, I've been wanting to use that one for a while!" Sokka said.

"Can we please go?!" Ratchet pleaded feeling that he has had enough of this for one day.

* * *

**OK, I hope you all liked this. I would have made this chapter extend for the rest of the episode, but I'm tired with this chapter because I think it's long enough and I can complete the rest of the episode next chapter. As always, leave what you thought of this chapter in what you thought. The continuation of this story will be like a transformers cartoon in the world of Avatar. When I get to that story you can chose which Autobots and Decepticons you want to appear in the continuation.**


	5. The Earth King Part 3

That night, the king, Team Avatar, and Team Prime were back at the king's throne room. Bulkhead was petting Bosco, while Bumblebee was playfully chasing Momo.

"I would like to thank you all, for opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis was merely a city of fool. And that makes me the king of fools" Kuei said solemnly. He buried his face between his hands. "We're at war with the Fire Nation." He said.

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness: Because we think we can end the war." Sokka said.

"With them?" The King asked pointing at the Autobots.

"What, no. Well maybe. Look one of our travels brought us to the legendary library of Wan Shi Tong. There we found out about a solar eclipse. This will cause all firebenders to lose their bending leaving them helpless." Sokka explained.

"Sokka what are you getting at?" Katara asked.

"We invade the Fire Nation the day of the eclipse." Sokka said.

"I don't know… that would cause me to get rid of all troops stationed in Ba Sing Se. And we're already vulnerable as it is." Kuei said.

"Right now, Ba Sing Se is vulnerable." Optimus said.

"Very well you have my support, but first I wish to know about your friends." Kuei said.

"Well my name's…" Sokka said before being cutoff.

"I was referring to the giant ones." The King said.

"Very well. I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the world of Cybertron. This is my team: my medical officer Ratchet, my heavy weapons specialist Bulkhead, and my scouts Arcee and Bumblebee. We have come to your world because of a war between a radical faction branding themselves: the Decepticons. Led by one who I once considered a brother, Megatron. Those of us who opposed them called ourselves Autobots. Stellar cycles of war has caused Cybertron to be uninhabitable. We Autobots made a mass exodus to your world. However, Megatron found out and attacked us on our way to your world, but we soon crashed on your world and laid dormant for countless cycles. Until we have awoken not long ago, where we liberated one of your villages from the Fire Nation." Optimus said.

The king looked on impressed.

"Impressive! Actual beings from another world here!" Kuei said. His face turned into one of pitty. "I'm sorry to hear about your world." Kuei apologized.

"Wait you said that these "Decepticons" followed you here? Does that mean…" Katara asked worried.

"Megatron and those aboard his ship are either still in stasis or are deactivated." Arcee said.

"Does that mean their dead?" Sokka asked.

"Probably." Arcee said.

"Do not fear. For when this invasion is over we plan to find Megatron and his Decepticons and end another war." Optimus said.

"Your Majesty!" A man was said. He looked shocked to see the Autobots. "I apologize for the interruption." He apologized.

"This is General How. We searched Long Feng's office. I think we found something that will interest everybody." He informed.

Team Avatar looked at each other.

* * *

In Long Feng's office, a soldier is carrying a box of papers to the desk.

"There are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se. Including you kids." How informed.

"Secret files?" Aang asked.

The king took out a scroll.

"Toph Beifong." He said.

He hands the scroll to How, who hands it to Toph, who hands it to Katara. Katara opens the scroll.

"It's a letter from your Mom. Your mom's here in the city. And she wants to see you." She said.

Toph's eyes widen in shock.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home?" Toph said. She shook her head. "That's just sad." She said.

Kuei took out another scroll.

"Aang?" He said.

"This scroll was taken from your Bison when the Dai Li captured it." How said.

Aang opened the scroll.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple." Aang said.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka by any chance?" Katara asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kuei said after looking in the box.

Sokka and Katara become downcast.

"Oh." Sokka said downtrodden.

"But there's an intelligence report that might interest you." How said handing a scroll to Katara.

"A small fleet of Water tribe ships." Katara said.

"That could be Dad!" Sokka said excited.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay. Led by Hakoda!" She said both of their eyes opened wide and they both turned towards each other. "It is Dad!" They both said in excitement.

* * *

"I can't believe it. There's a man living in the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru." Aang said.

"What's a guru? Some kind of poisonous blow fish?" Sokka asked.

"No, a spiritual expert. He wants to help me take the next step in the Avatar journey. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar state." Aang said.

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now." Katara said.

"I know what you mean. My mom's in the city. And from her letter it sounds like she finally understands me." Toph said relieved.

"This is such big news! Where do we start?" Sokka said excited.

"I hate to say it, but we have to split up." Katara said.

"Split up? We just found Appa and got the family back together! Now you want us to separate?" Aang asked worried.

"(What's the Avatar state?)" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh right I forgot you were here." Sokka said embarrassed.

"The Avatar state is something that the avatar can enter to be at their most powerful." Katara said.

"But I don't think we should just separate." Aang said.

"Avatar Aang, if we are all to invade the Fire Nation and succeed you are to be at your most powerful." Optimus said.

"(Optimus, but I can go with him to meet with this guru.)" Bumblebee beeped.

"What did he say?" Aang asked.

"Bumblebee wishes to join you on your quest." Optimus said.

"Sure." Aang said.

"I can also drop Sokka and Katara off at Chameleon Bay to be with their dad." Aang said.

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan for the invasion." Sokka said. He then stood up. "I guess that's me." Sokka said.

"No, Sokka. I know how hardly you wanna help Dad. You go to Chameleon Bay. I'll stay here with the King." Katara said.

Sokkas' eyes started to swell with tears from being over joyed.

"You are the nicest… sister… ever!" Sokka said. He threw his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Easy there big brother… though you're right. I am." Katara said.

"Ratchet I wish you to go with the Sokka." Optimus said.

"Optimus if anything I'm better suited to stay here as your second-in-command." Ratchet said.

"I know old friend, but I can sense an impatience that you have towards them. If we are to inhabit this world then we should befriend them." Optimus said.

"It's not that I hate them. I find them primitive and that we should focus our efforts on finding the Decepticons now." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, I know as far as anyone that Megatron might be out there. But, I believe that we should help these humans. I feel that our combined efforts can help save them from tyranny. From both the Fire Nation and the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Fine." Ratchet sighed.

* * *

Outside the palace, Team Avatar was preparing to leave. The king walks down to them. Katara is petting Appa. Bee and Ratchet were in vehicle mode. Aang turns to face her.

"Katara I need to tell you something" He said starting to blush. "I've been waiting for a long time." Aang said.

"What is it Aang?" She asked.

"Katara I…" Aang said before being cut off by Sokka.

"Alright. Who's ready to get going on our little men-only man, and bot, trip?" Sokka said. He started to noogie Aang. Katara looked annoyed.

"Katara you will be with Arcee." Optimus said.

"Alright." Katara said.

"Bulkhead will accompany Toph." Optimus said.

"Why? No offense to you two, but I can handle myself." Toph said.

"If Autobots and humans are to co-exist then we must get to know each other." Optimus said.

"Aang, Sokka, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forward to your safe return." The King said.

Sokka started to climb inside Ratchet. A soldier walks up to the king.

"Your majesty. There are three female warriors to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi." The soldier said.

Sokka looked shocked.

"That's Suki!" Sokka said.

"You know these warriors?" Kuei asked.

"Oh yeah. The Kyoshi Warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours." Sokka said.

"Then we shall welcome them as honored guests." Kuei said.

"Wait. Aang." Katara said.

She hugs Aang and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Toph said.

Katara hugs Aang and Toph while Sokka looks away with his arms crossed.

"Me too." Katara says.

"Yeah." Aang said.

Everyone then started to hug Sokka.

"Aaaah! Great. That's enough. Okay, we love each other. Seriously." Sokka said.

Appa flew off in the distance while Ratchet and Bumblebee followed.

* * *

In a prison, Long Feng is sitting in his cell. A Dai Li agent appears outside the cell. He slides some food through the door.

"Dinner." He says.

Long Feng grabs some of the food.

"The Council of Five and the military are loyal to the Earth King," The Agent says. Long Feng looks at him. "but the Dai Li remains loyal to you, Long Feng, sir."

He walks away as Long Feng smiles sinisterly.

* * *

Bulkhead was driving Toph to where her mother was at.

"So Bulkhead is it?" Toph said.

"Yeah." Bulkhead said in vehicle form.

"If I'm going to introduce you to my mother I have to know more about you." Toph said.

"Oh sure. Before the war I was just a regular working bot. As the war started to drag on, I joined a team called "The Wreckers"." Bulkhead said.

"What kind of team were they?" Toph asked.

"Special Ops team. Composed of the best and most die-hard fighters on Cybertron. I was with them for a while with my old friend Wheeljack. Throughout the war, we caused the destruction of several Decepticon plans." Bulkhead explained.

"Sounds like my kind of team." Toph said.

"Yeah eventually I left for Prime's team." Bulkhead said.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Well…" Bulkhead was about to say. "We're here." Bulkhead said wanting to avoid the conversation. He stops.

Toph gets out. She takes a deep breath in and exhales.

"Bulk why don't you stay out here." Toph said.

"Sure." Bulkhead said.

Toph goes inside the house.

"Hello? Mom? Anyone home?" Toph asks.

She walks into the center of the room. She senses something, but is soon trapped in a metal box.

"Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with?!" Toph calls out.

Xin Fu and Master Wu appear.

"One loud-mouthed brat who strayed too far from home." He says.

They move the house out of the box and see Bulkhead.

"Let her go." He says.

They're in shock, but they Earthbend the front part of the house into Bulkhead. Knocking him out.

"Bulkhead!" Toph calls out.

* * *

Back at the palace, three Kyoshi Warriors are walking up to the king and bow.

"In our hour of need, it is the highest honor that I welcome our esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!" The King says.

The warriors look up.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants." One says revealing herself to be Princess Azula with her confidants Mai and Tai Li.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter because it took forever. Please leave your thoughts and some constructive criticism if you want.**


End file.
